danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa Alpha -Poisonous Play-
}}Danganronpa Alpha -Poisonous Play- '(usually shortened to Danganronpa Alpha) is a fan killing game, written by SuperTails327. It takes place in a timeline several years after the events of ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy -Hope Chapter-. The story takes place in Makoto Naegi's Hope's Peak Academy (called New Hope's Peak Academy by most people in-universe), roughly 10 years after the events of the Future Foundation's Final Killing Game. The participants are 16 new students who enlisted in the academy as the 9th promotion of the New Hope's Peak Academy. This time around, the theme of the killing game is roughly the same than the one featured prominently in the Danganronpa franchise, being '''Hope vs Despair. However, there a twist on that famous duality, that'll make itself apparent during the later stages of the main story. While the story is complete, it isn't available anywhere, and will be posted one day (hopefully). However, Danganronpa Alpha is actually the first killing game in a series of killing games, its sequels being Danganronpa Beta -My life as a killing game subject-''', '''Danganronpa Beta' -Rika Nagamine's Case Files (a spinoff centered around a character from Beta) and 'Danganronpa Gamma -Twisted Triad-'. Development The idea of Danganronpa Alpha was first sparked in the story's writer's mind in December 2014, after they had finished the second installment of the Danganronpa franchise (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair). They wanted to create a full-on killing game with their own characters and their own story. However, the concept didn't go that far, as only two characters from the cast were ever designed. When Danganronpa Another Episode came out, the writer was inspired yet again. They began working on the project more and more, until they had a full cast of 16 characters and the chapters' layout completely done. Unfortunately, yet again, the project was kept on hiatus, because the writer didn't have a context for the killing game. Then came Danganronpa 3 Hope. And it was when the writer was finally able to create a full on context for the killing game, and when the fanmade killing game was fully written. Summary Hope's Peak Academy. While it is commonly said to be the place where tragic events happened in the past, all those incidents were resolved, and the Academy was able to recover its former glory, thanks to the new headmaster, Makoto Naegi. The 9th promotion of New Hope's Peak is going to start their school year, and we follow the story of a young girl that was accepted as a student of this academy. However, at the moment that she was about to tell her name, her vision started to blur, she then passed out, and she ended up in a hallway, with 15 other students near her, with one major part of her memories missing, mainly her name and ultimate talent. And, to make the matters worse, a black and white bear shows up, telling all the students that they are going to live what the former generation lived twice, a mutual killing game! Geez... I wonder what will happen to them, now... Characters The characters that don't have a Danganronpa-like character sprite will have a pixel sprite (or an illustration) in their place until their Danganronpa-like illustration is done. Chapters * Prologue: -Goodbye, Daily Life, hello, Deadly Life.- * Chapter 1: -A leader's promise- * Chapter 2: -The talentless' lament- * Chapter 3: -I'd trade my life for yours- * Chapter 4: -Our intertwined fates- * Chapter 5: -The thin line between truth and lies- * Chapter 6: -The Ultimate's Dismay- * Epilogue: -Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy, it's been fun to see you again- Trivia * It's still unclear if Kotori Maeda is the real name of the main protagonist. Indeed, if you remove "Tori" from her name, you actually get "Komaeda", just like Nagito Komaeda, a character from Danganronpa 2. * Kotori and Takashi's sprites were made by Tasuki, an artist and a cosplayer.